


Romance is in the air

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A tale of romance.





	Romance is in the air

Our story begins a day or so after The Battle of Hogwarts in the remains of the castle itself, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon are enjoying the view from the top of the wrecked Ravenclaw tower.

Hestia said, "It seems to go on forever, doesn't it?"

Marlene nodded and replied, "I love this newly created view, it's breathtakingly beautiful."

Hestia smiled. "It's something else that's for sure."

Marlene turned towards Hestia and asked, "How are you holding up, Hes?"

Hestia assured her, "I'm okay, Mar."

Marlene beamed, "I'm glad coz I don't like sad Hestia Jones."

Hestia teased, "Really? I like sad Hestia Jones better."

Marlene giggled. "Sad Hestia Jones is like a droopy bunny rabbit with large eyes and floppy ears, whereas happy Hestia Jones is like a perky kangaroo who could hop a marathon in seconds flat. Let's just say, I love happy Hestia Jones and sad Hestia Jones, but prefer the happy you."

Hestia grinned. "Okay, okay, I get it. No need to explain yourself."

Marlene whispered, "Come here you."

Hestia snuggled closer to Marlene and Marlene pulled her into a soft yet sweet kiss.


End file.
